


Dear Brother

by MysticGal



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Bestiality, Incest, Light BDSM, Sibling Incest, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticGal/pseuds/MysticGal
Summary: Set in between the first cutscenes and the first gameplay section of Darksiders 3, Fury takes advantage of War's shackles in front of the Charred Council.





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on 11/28/18, but now here it is again for good. It was a lot of fun to write :)

“Be vigilant, Fury! Forces conspire against us! Heed my words!”

War’s strong, forceful demand echoed throughout the Charred Council chambers. Fury stopped dead in her tracks and cocked an eyebrow. Without hesitation, she whirled around and began to stomp back up the stone path towards her imprisoned sibling.

“Heed your words?” She reached him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “And since _when_ , War, did I begin to require advice from you?”

Her eyes lazily followed the line of faces etched from stone that comprised the Charred Council. The usual conflagration that lay in their mouths and eyes had simmered down ever so slightly; no doubt they were now more dormant, content to let the Watcher do the dirty work of keeping an eye on her.

“This is no time for your usual petty squabbling. I did not break the seal--I am innocent!”

“Tsk, tsk, brother.” Fury’s voice took on a more playful tone despite the grave circumstances as she moved to face her brother. “Of course I believe in your innocence. It was never even a question.”

War’s shoulders lowered ever so slightly as he breathed a sigh--it was about all the relief his taut shackles would allow. “Glad am I to hear it.”

“But. . .” Fury’s inflection remained unchanged. “What was it you said? ‘Usual petty squabbling’? I hope you don’t think I’m going to Earth and offing the Seven Deadly Sins while allowing that little remark to go unpunished.”

“I--I simply meant. . .”

War knew where this was headed--as it had so many times before--and this was hardly the time nor the place. Fury knew exactly where it was headed as well, but neither time nor place was ever a factor when it came to getting what she wanted.

“Yes? What did you _mean_ , dear brother?”

Fury gave him no opportunity to respond, her hands becoming enshrouded by an ethereal crimson glow as she called upon her magics. With an effortless flick of her wrist, War’s clothing and signature armor--pauldrons and plates and all--began to dissipate before her very eyes. Slowly, she freed her hands from the confines of her gauntlets and took to touching her brother as the spell progressed from head to toe.

War’s cloth hood was the first to go, revealing more of his silken white hair. Fury gently pushed it out of his face and tucked a portion of it behind his ear. “I almost forgot just how soft these locks of yours are.”

“Fury,” War pleaded, “can we not do this another time? When I’m not imprisoned by the Council, perchance?”

“If you think I would knowingly pass up the opportunity to play with you when you’re bound by unbreakable chains, I’m afraid you never knew me at all, War.”

It was too late now. All he could do was grunt his relative disapproval, and this pleased Fury very much as her hands found their way to his chest. She rested them gently on his pectorals, admiring the sheer thickness of them as she gently rubbed his nipples. They hardened beneath her deceptively gentle touch, and War did his best to stifle a grin and moan of pleasure.

“Oh, cut the charade, would you? I know this makes you blush harder than a Hellguard in a brothel.”

It was at this point that War seemed to resign himself to his fate. Fury found immense pleasure in this non-verbal admittance of defeat, and began to feel the warmth in her stomach and the stirring in her nethers escalate to an intensity that only her brother could provide. She fiercely bit her bottom lip as a thin layer of pubic hair began to appear beneath War’s disappearing leg armor. Fury felt her wetness as she traced patterns down his defined abdominal muscles and waited with baited breath for her ultimate prize to be revealed.

And what a prize it was.

War’s member seemed to be grateful for the removal of its iron-clad confines, falling steadily and bouncing gently as he inhaled sharply from the sudden sensation. Much to his sister’s surprise, it was almost entirely hard from her previous touching. It extended a solid foot from War’s body, and was resting at such an angle that its tip nearly touched the floor. Beneath it lay a pair of heavy, full balls, and its width was a marvel, too; Fury could barely hold the unwieldy monster in one hand, and was so enamored by the mere sight of it that she couldn’t stop herself from speaking the first thing that came to mind as she pulled his foreskin back.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that it was Ruin I was grabbing from underneath instead of you, brother.”

“Oh. . .?” he managed after a brief chuckle and moan. “And have you experienced both to make such a comparison, then?”

“Maybe I have.”

Without warning or hesitation, Fury put her free hand on the back of War’s head forced his lips onto hers. It was a passionate and violent kiss. Their tongues did furious battle, rubbing against one another with immense pressure and hopping from mouth to mouth on a whim. As their warm saliva began to combine and grow and flow between them, Fury reached a point where she couldn’t hold back any longer. She pulled away from her brother and, as each sibling took gasps of breath, a line of the communal spit fell almost perfectly across the length of the heavy dick in her hand. Fury mustered even more and spat loudly to add to the amount, and then spat on her brother’s face for good measure. He forced his eyes shut, but his smile betrayed him. It was clear he was enjoying every second.

“You’ll pay for that,” War teased.

“Oh, I intend to.”

They shared a confident, competitive smirk with one another before the sister fell to her knees, rested both hands on War’s crotch, and began an insurmountable quest to drag her talented tongue across every inch of her fellow Horseman’s cock. The action spread the natural lubrication they had crafted together everywhere she needed it to, and her tongue proved to be the perfect tool to spread the sweet, salty precum that oozed out of his tip as well. Had she not had such a dislike for the armies of Heaven, she may have labeled the taste divine.

It was at this point that she decided to no longer let her hands be idle. With her left, she roughly jerked the bottom half of War’s member. Her dominant hand, however, had the much more intricate and important task of bringing the foreskin up and over the tip repeatedly in addition to using two fingers to gently squeeze and twist the most sensitive area; Fury had spent countless hours learning the ins and outs of exactly what needed to be done to each of her brothers in order for them to give her what she craved, and she would sometimes spend hours coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of them.

Much to her chagrin, however, she knew that time was already running short. The Seven Deadly Sins would not wait, and as much fun as it was to have War completely at her mercy in this way, she greatly preferred to have him in her bed than in the Charred Council’s clutches. She quickened her pace. The sound of her hands sliding across the slick surface and colliding with his crotch began to occur with more frequency.

“Is this a tightening I'm feeling down here, War? Don’t tell me you’re going to finish from your sister’s touch this soon. I’ve barely had any fun yet.”

Her statement did nothing to elicit a response aside from the usual moaning and groaning, both of which continued get louder and more intense. His breathing picked up too, and when he wasn’t making noise she could feel his warm breath on her face with a growl that threatened to drive her mad with lust for him. War had always been her favorite brother. Strife and Death were enjoyable enough, but he’d always been the most _man_ for her.

“Come now, brother. Be a good boy for me.”

Obeying her command, War’s breathy growls became more rapid and seemingly more uncontrollable. Instead of increasing in intensity, they increased in volume and became guttural and ravenous, like those of a wild animal. This thought elevated Fury’s arousal even further, and it was at this apex that War roared and his ecstasy launched out of him in thick, heavy ropes of a white that matched his flowing hair. Fury attempted to keep track of just how many shots there had been for her, but found it impossible to keep up with the thrall of her own excitement and the speed at which they exited. All she knew was that by the end of it all, her chest and legs were thoroughly covered in his warmth, but neither part so much as her face. It took both of her hands to wipe away enough just so that she could open her eyes and see the quivering mess suspended by shackles before her.

A brief laugh, and then: “Yet another reason it can be difficult to differentiate you from Ruin.”

She silently wiped off more and licked her fingers lovingly clean.

* * *

After Fury had cleaned herself off, she stood above her magically re-armored brother and used a finger to tilt his chin up towards her. 

“I’m off now. Do be good while I bail you out of this mess.”

“Y--Yes. . .” he returned. His exasperation had still yet to completely wear off.

As Fury stomped away, the Watcher, whom she’d almost entirely forgotten about, manifested beside her.

“Ah, yes, that’s right. You were watching the whole time, then?”

“I was."

"Of course."

"Well, the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt you.”

No response.

“That was. . . a lot.”

The Horseman smirked. “You should see how much there is when I allow him to be inside me.”

“I. . . I think I would like that.”

“Maybe we’ll invite you next time.”

“Really?”

Fury stopped dead in her tracks as a hearty laugh left her lips.

“No.”

  



End file.
